USP .45
The USP .45 is a handgun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, as well as Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Campaign The USP .45 is a common starting sidearm and the only sidearm available with a suppressor in the campaign. The unsuppressed USP .45 appears in "F.N.G.", "Crew Expendable", and "Charlie Don't Surf". The suppressed USP .45 appears in "All Ghillied Up", "One Shot, One Kill", "Ultimatum", "All In", "No Fighting In The War Room", and "Mile High Club". As with most sidearms, the player may choose to swap the USP out with a more powerful weapon. Multiplayer The USP .45 is frequently used in multiplayer because of its range, high magazine capacity and early unlock level. It has four more rounds than the M1911, as well as greater range and slightly greater recoil. Due to its range, it is the second most powerful pistol behind the Desert Eagle. Its major flaw, however, is its mediocre hipfire accuracy compared to that of other pistols while moving. Weapon Attachments *Silencer Image:usp_4.png|USP .45 Image:uspiron_4.png|Ironsights Image:uspsil_4.png|Suppressed Usp452.png|Reloading the USP .45 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign In the Campaign, the USP .45 is always found with the Tactical Knife attachment, although the game never identifies it in the weapon pickup text. The only true variation of the USP .45 found in singleplayer is with the suppressor attached to it. In campaign, no matter where a USP .45 is obtained, it will always have 72 rounds with it. While breaching a door, any USP .45 the player has in their inventory will gain full ammunition (as well as the full magazine) with a maximum of 120 rounds. Multiplayer The USP .45 largely retains its low hip fire accuracy and recoil while maintaining longer range than the M9. FMJ does not work well with the USP .45 due to its low starting penetration and semi-automatic firing. However, other attachments are just as useful as they would be on other weapons. Also, since shooting the M9 with a silencer will still make the player show up on the map, the USP .45 is the only weapon in the handgun class to support a fully functional silencer. In Hardcore with Stopping Power, the USP .45 can be a one-hit-kill sidearm at any distance. While in close to medium range, the USP .45 will still maintain a one-shot kill, even without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Silencer *Akimbo *Tactical Knife *Extended Magazines Gallery USPmw2.png|The USP .45 USp-45 iron sight.jpg|Iron Sights. File:USP.45 TacKnife MW2.png|Tactical knife, also how it appears in campaign. USP.45 reload MW2.png|Reloading the USP .45 USP.45_with_Tactical_Knife_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the USP.45 with Tactical Knife Usp45cropped.PNG|The USP .45 in third person. USP.45 Akimbo MW2.png|Akimbo USPs. Note that the left pistol is just a mirror of the right one. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Campaign The USP appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as one of the two sidearms available in-game; the other being the M9. Unlike on the consoles, the USP has a 15 round magazine, as opposed to 12 rounds. It's recoil also settles much faster, resulting in more accurate shots. In singleplayer it is also incapable of a one-shot kill at close range if not headshot, but can kill in 2-3 shots at any range. Aside from this the USP is mostly the same as the console versions. However, the weapon's benefits are short-lived, since the USP is only available in one singleplayer level, "Needle in a Haystack". Multiplayer In multiplayer, the USP is the default sidearm for the Coalition faction, it is the same as the M9, but due to the clearer iron sight and less usage in campaign, it is much more used than the M9. However, the iron sights are misaligned, as the real point of impact lands on top of the right dot, and its power is decreased, taking 3-4 shots to kill, depending on range. On top of this, the USP has terrible hipfire accuracy when moving, being almost as inaccurate as an LMG from the hip; but when stationary, it has much better hipfire accuracy; perfect when crouching. File:USP45_Weapon_MW_Mobilized.jpg|The USP viewed from third-person File:usp_6ds.png|The USP in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized USPiron.png|USP's iron sights Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The USP. 45 returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Campaign The USP .45 first appears in the level "Hunter Killer" where it is the starting secondary weapon and comes without attachments. It is used by Marcus Burns in the mission "Mind the Gap" with both a silencer and a tactical knife. Also, Derek "Frost" Westbrook uses the USP .45 as a sidearm in several missions, and Yuri uses this weapon in "Eye of the Storm". Multiplayer The USP .45 is unlocked by default to the player. It features the fastest reload of any handgun but is otherwise quite ordinary. Compared to the other low-damage handguns (The P99 and the Five Seven), the USP .45 has the lowest firecap and a greater amount of visual recoil (with the pistol bouncing up more than the other two). It does have an interesting range profile, the bullets dropping off from a 3 hit kill slightly sooner than the other two, but maintaining their damage for longer. This makes the weapon less effective at somewhat close range but more effective as it approaches medium range. As with the P99, use of a silencer will block out the iron sights, hindering long range targeting. The USP .45 is the sidearm equipped with the Juggernaut Recon pointstreak, along with a Riot Shield. Special Ops The USP .45 is available for both Survival and Mission modes. Mission Mode The USP .45 is a starting weapon in the Mission Mode challenges Stay Sharp, Hit and Run, Hostage Taker, Resistance Movement, and Charges Set. Survival Mode The USP .45 is the starting weapon for Tier 2 (Regular) Survival Mode missions. It is also available from the Weapon Armory for $250. Attachments *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Akimbo - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Tactical Knife - Unlocked at weapon level 7. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 10. Gallery File:MW3_USP._45_POV.png|First person view of the USP .45 USP.45_Sight MW3.png|The USP .45's Iron sights. USP .45 Tactical Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the USP .45 Tactical, notice the underbarrel flashlight. File:MW3_USP_.45_dry_reload.png|Reloading a dry USP .45. Attaching silencer to USP.png|Attaching a silencer on the USP .45 in "Hostage Taker". MW3USP1.jpg|The USP .45 on a player's back. mw3 usp.PNG|The USP .45's pickup icon. Jug Recon.png|A Juggernaut Recon with the USP .45. USP .45 silencer MW3.png|The USP .45 Suppressed. USP Suppressor.jpg|Another view at the USP .45 with the Suppressor attachment. AkimboUSP.jpg|A 3rd Person view of the USP .45 Akimbo. Trivia General *The USP .45 is one of the few weapons (along with the M9 and the P90) to match its maximum ammunition in both Single Player and Multiplayer. Most weapons have either much lower, or in rare cases much higher maximum ammunition in multiplayer. *The USP .45, Desert Eagle and the M1911 are the only pistols to appear in all three Modern Warfare games. *All games featuring the USP .45 show the weapon with its front iron sight slanted to the left. *''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' is the only Call of Duty to have its HUD icon for the USP .45 show the barrel extension. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in all SAS missions, the USP .45 will always be silenced, with the exception of "Crew Expendable" and "F.N.G.". *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the USP .45 shares its firing sound with the M1911. *As with all handguns when the player sprints with the USP .45, they will hold the gun with two hands in first-person while in third-person the player only holds it with one hand. *The USP .45 is the first pistol to be used in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, on the left side of the gun there is a text that reads, "USP .45ACP" in white-gray text. It is visible in third person. *When Akimbo is used, the slash knifing animation is replaced with an accelerated version of the stab. *When Akimbo is used, the left gun is just a mirror image of the right gun. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Akimbo is the only attachment where it shows the slide locking back once the player has no ammo left. However, there is no sprint animation for the weapon with its slide locked. *Using the Tactical Knife on the USP .45 increases visual recoil. *In "Museum", the USP .45 Silenced is stronger than its unsilenced version. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Campaign and Special Ops, the unsilenced USP's iron sights have the zoom of a Red Dot Sight while ADS, whilst the silenced USP's iron sights have no zoom while ADS. *The pick-up icon is the same as the Modern Warfare icon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *There are two separate models for the USP .45, one lifted directly from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (appearing as a starting weapon in certain campaign missions, as well as in the Jeep at the beginning of Stay Sharp), and a new one in with an extended barrel and new underbarrel device. Both use the same pickup icon, and both are called by the same name. *The USP .45 with Akimbo shares the same faster melee animation as its Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 variant. *Akimbo does not double starting ammo, leaving a player with only one spare magazine. This also applies to the P99, Five Seven, and Desert Eagle. *If a player enters a private match and chooses a class with no weapons assigned to it, the player will receive a USP .45 with Tactical Knife and no ammo. *The trademarks on the slide read "USP TACTICAL .45 AUTO".File:USPTradesMW3.jpg This can be seen when reloading. The suppressed version seen in "Mind the Gap" has a minor texture variation, in the form of a HK logo and "USP" on the grip, visible when reloading. Both the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 model and the regular version of the new model have this area blank. *In the Special Ops mission Hostage Taker, a unique animation is used where the player actually sees the suppressor being attached to the weapon. *The left gun of both the Akimbo P99 and Five Seven have the same firing sound of the USP .45. *On Wii Akimbo USP's knife animation is the Stab or Lunge attack. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance *The reload animation and the reloading sounds are off. The sound of the magazine being inserted is played before the actual magazine gets inserted into the gun. The second 'click' noise is also slightly off. References ru:USP .45 es:USP. 45 Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Pistols Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons